


Write This Down, Take Me Down

by fearlesswindy



Series: Faerghus Four Omegaverse [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Bernadetta von Varley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Mating Bites, Omega Verse, Omega Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Praise Kink, Pre-Time Skip, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlesswindy/pseuds/fearlesswindy
Summary: Yuri doesn't know when or how exactly alpha Bernadetta had weaved a tight grasp around his heart. And while he'll be damned to let anyone know of the unyielding grip she has on him, he isn't exactly going to fight against his captor either--in fact, make it ever. She's just that good.Well, maybe not so much physically, but orally? Her ability to fictionalize and fantasize the world around her, her passion to bend it to her will, keeps Yuri coming back for more.Thus, it became his job to bring her source material; inspiration for the next plot hook via the behind the scene going ons of Garreg Mach Monastery.And it just so happened Yuri was lucky enough to have witnessed the Gautier omega's sinfully (and embarrassingly) desperate attempt to get Felix inside.Or, Bernie and Yuri shamelessly ship everyone at Garreg Mach, featuring Yuri's praise kink.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier (minor), Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Faerghus Four Omegaverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: FEOmegirlverse 2021





	Write This Down, Take Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Faerghus Four Omegaverse and takes place after chapter 14, "The After-Party" of the sylvix centered "If Not For You, My Rage Would Die." It can somewhat be read without context. 
> 
> The chapter itself is 10k long and you can read just that chapter to get the context or pretend to be Bernadetta hearing it for the first time.
> 
> However, the gist of it is...  
> Sylvain very sexually jumps Felix at a party, Felix is very tsundere and resists his alpha urges despite also wanting. Petra and Ashe pull Sylvain off. Oh, and Caspar was there being caspar and fighting everyone and convincing people to show off their muscles. 
> 
> This is pre-time skip so I've chosen not to use archive warnings as a heads up. 
> 
> Written for Day 7 of FE3H Omegirlverse 2021

When all’s said and done, it’s nearly four am as Yuri finally, and with much bravitas, falls into his mate’s bed. “That was certainly one for the books,” he says. His alpha had stayed up for him, likely out of an eagerness to hear about the event and even more likely from an anxiousness of him being away.

“Oh, oh, oh, let me guesssssss,” she says, sitting cutely on the ground, needle in hand and attending to some new stuffed animal she’s been crafting. Since their reunion and her insistence (and his hesitant acceptance) to mate, she’s calmed down quite a bit. Well, relative to Bernadetta that is. She still doesn’t usually look him in the eye, but can at least hold conversation without accusing him of wanting to murder her and that’s just when they’re together outside and alone.

But all of that is different when he’s in her kingdom. 

Her room, adorned to the T with trinkets, stuffed animals, blankets, and carnivorous plants, is a world of her own creating. One in which she is master to rule over, with her subjects her playful puppets who always act expectantly and accordingly. Nothing here would ever surprise her or take advantage of its ruler. 

If he’s honest (and of all people he’s most honest with her), he feels a certain level of smugness being the only person permitted to unannounced arrivals and extended stays within her domain. All else are mere visitors, not even spectators--although what a thrill that would be for him (and quite the nightmare for her). 

He rolls over in her bed, enjoying the smooth scent of parchment and moss that is his alpha, and strikes a seductive pose to better view her face. It twists as she pokes the needle precisely, stitching together the head of a bear atop the body of a horse; cute little monstrosities for her to command. 

“Secret spymaster Clinton crashed the party didn’t he?” 

“Bingo,” Yuri smiles. They have code names for every person at Garreg Mach. Well, he calls them code names. To her, they are merely her characters. “Although, come on, you have to admit that one was quite obvious.”

“Hrm, I suppose. He’s always tricky, that Clinton. Did Sylvia run off with yet another alpha?”

Yuri’s smile turns far more sinister. He’d been waiting for this all night. His reward for playing host for Dorothea’s little shindig. 

“I knew you’d ask about that one, and I’m pleased to report something far more exciting occurred.”

Bernadetta gasps and stabs the needle into the eye of the animal, holding it in place for later. However, just as fast, she checks her excitement and slowly turns to look at him, meeting not his eyes, but the fabulous display he’s set up for her. He does not miss how she bites her lip.

“Is-is it--I mean d-d-do you think it’s worth--”

“Writing down? _Oh, yes.”_

She smiles wildly and dashes to her desk, taking out the large stack of papers that had become her anthology series for the adventures of one omega Sylvia Gunter, aka Sylvain Gautier. 

Her back is facing him and he watches as she sorts through her various pages of outlines until she finds the most recent one. He looks upon this with fondness while he unlaces his breeches and takes off his jacket and shirt, getting more comfortable in her bed. 

He has never cared about the people he’s had to step over, step on, and snuff out in order to get to where he strives to be. He was born at the bottom and would easily dip his standards lower if promised a favor in return.

That was until Bernadetta. 

She is who she is and regardless of how much she apologizes for it, she cares not to change. It’s what endeared her to him all those years ago.

At the time he’d chalked it up to a weak will--being unable to kill her--but since their adorable little reunion at Garreg Mach, he knew better. She’d been terrified of him, and rightly so, yet he couldn’t allow her to think he’d ever bring her harm. And then, like a fool, he'd found himself endlessly parading in front of her, eager to please the alpha’s every whim.

It was funny, and maybe even ironic, how many witless and power-hungry alphas had attempted to coerce him into mating over the years in a pathetic attempt to seize his influence. Bernadetta wanted none of it, or at the very least has yet to show an ounce of interest in it, despite holding the King of the Underworld as her pet. Maybe that fact alone was why he was willing to carry her mark upon his neck.

“Okay,” she says, cutely settling into her cushioned seat. “What happened,” she commands rather than asks.

He begins recounting the party, keeping the narrative on Sylvain and only introducing others when necessary.

“So then Francis--” aka Felix Fraldarius, “--and, get this, I could hardly believe it myself, idiot must not have held his liquor as well as I had thought--he rips off his shirt, and the entire place suddenly just _whoosh,”_ Yuri waves his hand over his face dramatically. She doesn’t see this of course, she’s too busy scribbling down notes. “Whole place turns to him.”

He tells her about the arm wrestling, and is only slightly disappointed when she doesn’t add any of her usual racy flavor to it. But the night was aging quickly, and he did wish to sleep at some point, so a lazy hand slowly crept towards his crotch while he continued on.

“And wouldn’t you know, our special little omega Sylvia--” He pauses to laugh. It really had been that comedic. “Sylvia _floats_ over to him, possessed and starts making out with Francis--but!--but!”

“Are you touching yourself?” _Damn, caught red handed._

“Indeed I am. What of it?” he challenges.

_“Stop that,”_ she commands in her alpha voice, pen twisting in her mouth. He lifts his hand away from his cock with a dramatic flourish. She doesn’t even look at him, merely smelling the air saying, “Good.” He fights back a whimper, both pretending the praise doesn’t bother him in the slightest and yielding it free passage straight to his cock, exciting him to fullness.

“But what about the other alpha? The one Francis was fighting with?”

He scoffs. “Wasn’t a fight, merely an arm wrestle and a punch.”

“Hrm, I don’t think so. Was definitely a fight,” she says confidently, and with the stroke of a pen has rewritten history. “Was it Carlos?”

_Caspar, she means._ “Honestly, it’s as if you were actually there.” He rolls his eyes, however, because it had been a trite affair. Everyone had played their expected roles brilliantly save for that pesky Gautier. 

Fools always did capture his interest.

“It’s because I’m in your _brain,”_ she teases, wiggling her fingers near her temples. “So Francis goes away, but then Carlos...hrmm...OH! What if this is all taking place at an illicit alpha fighting ring!”

He chuckles. This had been nothing of the sort.

“Oh, that’s possible. Are the omegas there as prizes?”

“Definitely, but Sylvia is there only to try to rescue her friend, and…” Bernadetta’s voice gets softer and lower, pen scribbling down various ideas. “...more fights break out...they’re all stripping down…chaos ensues…”

The fantasy she begins to weave wraps around his brain like a vise, the alpha’s words imprinting over his own memory. There’d been no shorter than six people at that party he wouldn’t have minded watching get down and dirty. _‘They’re all striping down,’_ eh? _Why I don’t mind if they do,_ he thinks, readjusting the memory turned fantasy.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait,” she says, dropping the pen and looking up. “So you’re saying the omega desired the alpha more than he wanted them?” 

Yuri has to take a second to rewind back to the thread her brain has picked up. She’s back on Sylvain mounting Felix in the middle of the party, he thinks. 

“You could say that, although I don’t think that’s what actually occurred. He was more...restraining himself.”

“Oh! Like for the good of Sylvia. Maybe...OH OH! Maybe Francis is one of those murderous alphas who inadvertently kills the omegas he lays with and he’s trying to--” she starts scribbling and muttering under her breath again. “And then he...and they...and he rips off their clothes!...Kidnaps them!...and...hrm...touch yourself, Yuri,” she says clearly, apart from her mumblings. 

“Oh thank the Saints,” he begrudges and pushes the rest of his clothes off for better access.

“Nuh-uh, just your cock,” she instructs. 

He groans, fingers being just shy of his hole as she had said that. How she had eyes in the back of her head, he had no idea. Maybe one day he’d get her secret--it would certainly be useful. 

“Okay, so, tell me if this is silly, but here’s what I’m thinking…” she says and proceeds to weave him a wondrous tale of a daring rescue gone wrong, foiled by the irresistible smell of a murderous alpha. She goes into heavy detail of their passionate kissing and grinding, which honestly, wasn’t all too exaggerated from the real event he’d only partially witnessed. He moans, eternally thankful he gets to enjoy it and let it play out now instead of breaking it up. 

He struggles to keep the touch on his full cock light as her words fill his mind with the explicit pictures, breath trembling as his body yearns to be filled. As she gets to the part where Felix _\--shit, no--_ Francis is tearing off Sylvia’s clothes he has to reach out with his other hand, grabbing a stuffed animal, in order to keep it busy and away from his slick hole. 

“Hrm,” he moans gently once she reaches a pause. “Honestly?”

He waits for her acknowledgment, but it never comes. She’s overly calm, obviously preening from her tale, but too busy rearranging papers now and he swears she’s looking at two upside down. _Whatever do her eyes see..._ Certainly it wasn’t what the rest of humanity saw. 

“It’s not your most exciting work,” he says, giving the feedback regardless, “but nonetheless a good tale.”

“ACHK! Wait! Was Princess Penelope there!??” She frantically almost-shouts into a page that definitely _is_ upside down.

He whines out an affirmative acknowledgement.

“Oh, no! But her and Francis have history!”

“Indeed they do, they were even dancing earlier. She was the one to pull Sylvia off.”

“NO! AH! BUT--YES! They fight,” she says comedically lackluster.

“They fight? No, tell me they all fuck,” he whines, bucking into his hand, tossing the stuffed animal in her direction. Whatever, he’ll get her three new ones next week.

“I will tell you nothing,” she says gravely, looking at where the animal (a duck with two bear paws instead of flippers) had landed. A beat and she gives him the barest hints of a side glance, only noticeable by the way she twitches in his general direction. 

_“Come,”_ she commands. He slips off the bed and waddles over on his knees, careful to keep his hand continuously touching himself--she hadn’t told him to stop and, oh, was he never making that mistake again. 

She pats her thigh, indicating he may place his head there, and he nuzzles against it. Being in contact with her calms him down in a way, but he knows he’s on a short timer. 

“Good,” she responds idly, stroking his hair while she thinks out loud. He purrs from the touch, leaning into her hand. “Maybe if it were another couple. Like Emperor Elaine and her murdurous shadow-monster-turned-mate, I bet those two would love fucking a third.”

“I love it when you say ‘fucking,’” he moans, pumping himself harder. For someone so skittish with her words, she always swore with confidence. 

She giggles. It’s girlish, and charming, and completely ill-suiting of this devilish nature of hers. He loves it. Loves that only he gets to see this nature of hers, that he is her shadowy protector in the world outside, and that she opens the gates into her kingdom, taking him down into the depths of her mind. He moves to rut his erection against her leg to show how pleased he is with her, willfully ignoring the slick dripping down his leg. He knows she is aware of it, and he knows it’s hers to decide what to do with.

But still, it’s like 5 o’clock in the morning and the sun is rising. _Someone_ deserves to get fully fucked after an event like that and it better be him.

“Bernadetta,” he says softly to her, attempting to move the messy strands of her hair aside. 

“Mmrph,” she says annoyed and bats his hand away. “Busy, busy, now where was I…?”

She never looks at him, but he can’t look away from her. King of her world, sitting at her desk, like him, King of the Underworld. He admires her control over it, and the control she has over him. She could, in an instant, destroy him, but she would never dare. She finds no fun in that. Instead she holds her thumb over his pressure point in the most delicious manner. All made the better when she barely notices she’s doing it. He wonders how much of it is on purpose and how much it’s just her unusual nature, but in the end would never want the knowledge. It’d spoil his sexual enjoyment of it.

She’s unlike most of the alphas he’s had the pleasure of laying with in that she makes him wait. Toys with him. Ignores him. Sometimes for hours on end. Drives him completely mad until he’s riding wave after wave of the most imaginative fantasies of her design.

Since he first experienced that, almost entirely by happy accident, he’s gone out of his way to find her the most delectable source material. Easy enough when you have the shadows of the underworld at your beck and whim. 

He goes to try again, “Berna--”

“Tell me more, how did it end?” she asks, cutting him off. 

“He was whining, practically screaming on the floor to be fucked, nearly kicked--” he almost said Ashe’s name, _“--Alden’s_ teeth out. Quite the scene, much like the one I’m about to cause if you don’t--”

“Nope!” she says enthusiastically.

“Nope? Bernadetta. _Alpha._ Please. Be charitable,” he begs.

She ignores him, humming away while writing. He looks over to see what she’s working on. _“Sylvia writhed and kicked, begging for the no-good alpha to mount her--her will was no longer her own.”_

_Saints,_ he thinks. _Command_ _me_ _around, not your puppets._ An involuntary whine breaks at his throat, one he’s skillfully harnessed in the past to get by as a beggar. 

Nothing.

Still she happily hums with him humping at her leg.

_Fine then. Won’t let me speak? I have other ways to use my mouth._

But it’s as he turns his gaze away, from her words to her body, he sees she had stealthily lifted the hem of her nightgown, displaying her proud cock. He swallows, mouth slackjaw, and he swears he can hear a slight laugh to her humming. _Maybe she is in my brain._

“You can stop talking now,” she says. He hadn’t been talking for some time now. “I have all that I need.”

He smiles. That’s as much as permission as he’ll get from her. 

He bends over her leg, using his free hand to press the nightgown up fully and gives the head of her cock a teasing lick before diving in.

The level of squeals and squeaks she makes at a leaf falling unexpectedly on her shoulder compared to the deathly silence when he was sucking her off is almost an insult to him. It’s unfair, really, and Yuri can’t stand it. All he can do is change the odds to be in his favor. 

He whines. He moans around her thickness and makes all sorts of lewd noises in a vain attempt to get a rise out of her. 

And then he hears it, or rather doesn’t. The scribbling of her pen. 

He circles his tongue around and presses her deeper inside him, her girth stretching his lips wide. 

Vibrations press against his chest, her thigh buzzing with energy. Her knot is forming. Immediately his hand goes to it, massaging it into shape. 

A tentative hand rests on his hair, stroking it like a question mark. He moans, leaning into the welcoming touch.

“It’s--it’s--it’s okay Bernie,” she shudders. “You can do this. You can--you can--ahhh,” she breathes. “He likes you, yeah, yeah, remember Bernie? He--he--”

_He’s right here, begging to ride your thick cock._ Challenging to enunciate the thought, what with said thick cock in his mouth, but never say Yuri wasn’t an earnest sort. A long moan gets the sentiment across just fine. 

“MMmmmmmmmm. Yeah. Yeah! Bernie wants this. Definitely. Definitely Bernie wants...wants... _Stop,”_ she commands. He pulls off, tongue lingering. Small hands trace along his ear and then down his chin, tilting his head up. 

He’s in awe when it’s her eyes staring down at him. It’s reverent. Majestic. The kind of glorious shit that makes his hole pucker with anticipation. 

“You’re--you’re so good to me, Yuri,” she says timidly. He can’t even pretend he doesn’t love the praise at this point. “And I--I--oh gosh, you want something don’t you? For--for being so good? Isn’t that right? I’ll give it to you, I promise. I’m not a meanie.”

“I’m yours, Bernadetta,” he says, caressing himself into her hand. “I want whatever you want.”

“No, no, no, _you_ want to fuck me! And _I’m!_ I’m going to let you!”

He smiles, watching her chest heave as if asking him to fuck her had been more taxing on her than the pleasure he’d been giving. 

Her body language opens up, inviting him and he wastes no time standing up to throw a leg over her. A quiet, shared breath hitches between them once she’s fully plunged inside him. 

_“Alpha,”_ he purrs, slowly rocking himself against her. 

“G-g-g-g-good, mmph, you’re so good j-just like the omega in the story,” she says, looking at his chest. He moans grossly, trying to push himself lower on her and ends up grabbing the edge of the desk behind him for leverage. 

“Ss-oo desperate to be fucked, is that right? To be trapped by a murderer, chained to a wall, fucked so hard you’re unsure you’ll live or die.”

“Alpha,” he cries and suddenly can’t move his hands from the desk. They’ve become his chains. 

“I’ll fight them all off, anyone coming to rescue you,” she growls, knot pressing against him. He still doesn’t have the leverage and physical contributions just aren’t his alpha’s style. If he wants it in him, filling him, he’s going to have to find a way. He leans back more, and wraps his legs around her and the back of the chair, squeezing his thighs hard. The back two chair legs lift off the ground, forcing her weight forward into him until--

“AH!” They both gasp as he’s plugged.

“You’ll die here,” she growls, continuing the story. 

“I don’t care, I need you, need you in me, alpha,” he moans. 

“I’ll kill you!”

Inspiration strikes. He leans forward, pushing off the desk. The chair legs land with a _clunk_ and he grabs around her neck, applying the briefest amount of pressure to relay his thought. 

“Then we’ll die together,” he says darkly. He changes his grip to hold her face before she can panic and brings her in for a searing kiss. 

She gasps into his mouth as the flush of warmth fills him deep within his core. He moans away from her mouth, finally receiving his prize. He rocks into her frantically, chasing his own release. Hands trace up his bare back, supporting him in his endeavour and he can feel her wet breath against his neck, close to the mark she laid. 

“That was perfect, Yuri,” she whispers softly to him and sends him over the edge.

He comes to with her intermittently licking his bonded bite and opens his mouth to press a kiss against the one he left on her. 

“Good?” she asks. He can hear her scrawling on the desk again. 

“Mmph,” he manages. Her knot still hasn’t released and he can still feel the continuous waves of warmth pumping into him. “Depends. Did you get past your writer’s block?”

She licks against him once more, lingering to suckle but not long enough to leave a mark as he’d requested long ago. 

“Definitely.”

***

“Hey Bernadetta! I believe you left something in the library.”

_Arg, who was this one again? Sylvia? Right? No, no, Bernie don’t be silly. These are real people. That’s Sylvain, remember?_

“Anyways, I was curious and gave it a read-through--”

_Wait. OH NO._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> -SYLVAIN WILL NEVER KNOW HE READ SMUT ABOUT HIMSELF IF HE'S DEAD IN A FIRE  
> -Of course the character Sylvia is really an amalgamation of Bernie and Sylvain, but naturally that's even more embarrassing  
> -When Yuri disobeys, Bernie has him join tea parties with her stuffed animals and makes him address them all by their proper names and apologize to each. What for? If you find out please let Yuri know for he's gravely curious as to why he had to apologize profusely to Mistress Periwinkle of His High Lordship Grundywelks III.  
> -Bernie really just be that one scene from the Kings Speech listing off a whole bunch of swears seamlessly. She be all, "fuck, shit, fuckity fuckers fucktwads shitty shittily shitting, Balls and cock in hand the asswads go to the Saintly shitting hall of Serios.....tits." And Yuri is just 😍  
> -I shocked myself at somehow writing sylvix when those idiots aren't even present. Death pact evades none!
> 
> Anyways, hope ya'll enjoyed. Comments and kudos are the fuel to a writer's soul! Feel free to follow on twitter @fearlesswindy1
> 
> Shoutout thanks to my beta ao3 user Elamosaurus 
> 
> When was the last time you drank water today?  
> Stay hydrated.


End file.
